De pecados y sentimentalismos
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: Fics participantes del reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos"; del foro "Días Oscuros".
1. Gula-Katniss

_**Fics participantes del reto" Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos"; del foro "Días Oscuros".**_

_**Disclaimer: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, son **_

_**propiedad de Suzanne Collins**_

* * *

#**_Pecados:"Gula"_**

**_ Katniss Everdeen_**

* * *

"_Siempre comes como si no fueses a volver a ver la comida"_

La frase de su madre, dicha hace un tiempo atrás, viene a su mente. El jugo de aquel extraño fruto escurre su barbilla, dejando pegajoso su mentón. Una pequeña gota ha manchado su vestido, pero no le importa.

Trata de no pensar por un buen rato más. Se concentra en los alimentos que decoran minuciosamente la mesa situada frente a sus narices.

Chocolate caliente; estofado de cordero; ensalada de frutas; pan de todas variedades; carnes rojas, carnes blancas; jugos de colores chispeantes; aquella salsa clara…

Lo devora sin orden ni concierto. ¿Para qué darle vueltas al asunto? Siente que mañana morirá.

Abre la boca, mastica deliberadamente, sin importar cuán llena se encuentre. Es la mejor comida que ha probado en la vida, y se saciará hasta el último bocado.


	2. Valentía-Peeta

**_#Sentimiento: "Valentía"_**

**_Peeta Mellark_**

* * *

Trata de no flaquear ante ella, ser un buen actor y ocultar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, a veces se sorprende navegando perdido en esa tormenta de sus ojos opacos. Entonces, frunce el ceño y finge poca importancia.

Su madre le ha dicho que este año el distrito 12 tendrá un ganador; y que precisamente no será él. Eso lo trastorna, a tal punto de querer gritar o reír paranoicamente.

No acepta su muerte, cueste lo que cueste.

"Pero... ¿Debo morir?" se pregunta, observando atentamente el manto oscuro del cielo capitolino. Oye sus sigilosos pies rozar con suavidad el suelo terrenal. Alza la cabeza, esboza una sonrisa y lo ha decidido.

Deberá ser fuerte por ella, valiente a las últimas consecuencias. El amor de su vida debe sobrevivir, a cuestas suyas.


	3. Pereza-Chico del 3

_**#Pecados:"Pereza"**_

_**Chico del distrito 3**_

* * *

El depredador más grande de los 74° Juegos del Hambre apuntala con su dedo índice, hablando con un deje de autoridad en su voz:

─ Más te vale quedarte aquí, niñito. Vigila bien. Nosotros vamos tras la muerta de hambre esa. ¡Y no acepto peros! Te encargo las provisiones. Que esas bombitas tuyas funcionen, muchacho. O te rompo el cuello─

El tributo del 3 asiente nerviosamente. Lo ve perderse en la espesura del bosque, y se deja caer aliviado sobre la hierba fresca.

Acaricia la lanza que posee en su mano derecha, sopesando cómo matar a Cato. Sabe que es imposible llevar esa idea a cabo, pero soñar no cuesta nada. No cuando te encuentras aliado a los profesionales, viviendo un pequeño momento de placer. Alejado de la acción, cumpliendo una sencilla tarea.

"Tal vez pueda ganar, quien sabe" se dice a sí mismo, posando la mirada en las nubes algodonosas del firmamento.

De repente, ve pasar velozmente un destello rojo ante sus ojos. Blasfema por lo bajo, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Le han prohibido alejarse, mas eso le vale un bledo en aquel momento. Sigue el rastro de esa intrusa, apretando fuertemente su única arma.

Un estruendo explota a pocos metros de donde se halla. Jirones grises intentan raptar al cielo, trepando danzarinamente.

Regresa a la Cornucopia, observando boquiabierto los destrozos que decoran el lugar. La mente se le ha vuelto blanca. divisa la figura del tributo proveniente del distrito 2 entrando al campo abierto.

Apenas puede articular.

Cato cumple con su promesa y de un solo apretón le quiebra la tráquea.


	4. Ternura-KatPeet

_**#Sentimientos:"Ternura"**_

_** Katniss/Peeta**_

* * *

La chica en llamas parece dubitativa. Ese planeamiento incoherente que ha salido de la boca de su marido no le agrada en absoluto. ¿Es que se ha vuelto realmente cucú?

─Peeta, yo…-dice, pateando las sabanas que la cubren. –No es algo que ocurre de un día para otro. A veces llegan sin pensar, otras… no quiero. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no?

─Lo sé, es solo que pensé que ya que estamos grandes, y cada día nos volvemos más viejos…

─La edad es solo un estúpido número-le espeta Katniss, acomodando su camisón violáceo.

─No hablaré más, tienes razón-susurra el chico del pan, bajando la mirada a sus pies.

Katniss Everdeen no puede evitar percatarse del gesto de tristeza que cubre la faz aniñada de su compañero. La manera en que sus ojos celestiales se ensombrecen, o el labio inferior sobresale en un inconsciente puchero…

Se sienta sobre él, enredando sus brazos en torno a su cuello. Besa su clavícula, la punta de su nariz, la cicatriz de la frente…

─La equivocada soy yo-proclama, sellando sus labios en un delicado roce. –Ya es hora.


End file.
